Anti-Cosmos time trouble
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo travels back in time to save his race from being inprisoned. But is it really worth the risks he is taking?
1. Chapter 1 Anti-Cosmos time trouble

**Chapter 01 The Time Trouble**

**Quanktumspirit: "What would happen if Anti-Cosmo changed the path of Time? A heap of trouble for him and a lot of surprise. Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Anti-Cosmo had clean up jute in the "Protective bad wishes room." He was mad, because 10% of the stuff in there belonged to Timmy Turner. And all his Godparents were doing was poof him up the adventure and then dumping the stuff in the room.

If he could he would use them to their full potential to get out of the prison as fast as possible. As he was dusting of the "Timmy shrink Milacron 3000" the one Timmy used to shrink down in some sort he heard footsteps behind him.

**"Oh no. Better hide." Anti-Cosmo thought to himself scared.**

He hid behind the "Timmy shrink Milacron 3000" and watched as Jordan von Strangle brought in a weird and odd looking white motorbike. Anti-Cosmo waited as Jordan Von Strangle left the room again. Then he got out and inspected the machine.

**"Lets see what this is… Mmmmh… A time machine? In it's simplest form. I know." Anti-Cosmo said chuckling darkly.**

Anti-Cosmo grinned to himself as he was finished and was lead back to his prison cell. He grinned inside. He knew how to break out of Abracadabraz and live in piece and quiet. The hours of the Fairy downfall will be counted.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. I know his plan and I can tell you guys. It will turn very badly. Oh yes. Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 2 A dark plan on a dark night

**Chapter 02 A dark Plan on a dark night**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, oh and I am not using the normal calender names because they were made a few hundreds years ago and I presume the Fairies and Anti-Fairies were here way before any human,"**_

* * *

As Anti-Cosmo was back in his cell Anti-Wanda and Foop looked at him confused, he was smiling like crazy all the time. Foop floated to his father and looked at him suspicious.

"**Dad what happened?" Foop asked him.**

"**Nothing much son, I just have an awesome plan on how to free all the Anti-Fairies from this prison, once and for all, I just need to do some research," Anti-Cosmo explained grinning.**

He walked after a while off to the prison library, the books in there were very limited and of no interest to most of the prison inmates, but Anti-Cosmo knew that there was one book that he was interested in. As he found the book he sat down on a cold bench and began to read it.

"**The Diary of Anti-Arcreus Anti-Pretulomeus, dear Diary... (reads quiet to himself)... ah here the XC of Jorci PVS, tonight something mysterious happened, an explosion came and we were catapulted out of our homes. The Anti-Fairies panicked as the earth suddenly grew hotter, we were shot out of the volcano, we have been living in since the first star shower and we were created. After all the Anti-Fairies were out our leader Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle was spotted by... after a few words between us Anti-Fairies as we are now known this big muscular guy threw us all in a massive black and gray box he calls prison. I know why, the stupid Pixima, a Anti-Fairie, with a wild temper has hurt his 'girlfriend' the Tooth Fairy, we will never leave unless somebody wishes us out, and if yes we still don't have a home,... Indeed dear Anti-Arcreus, indeed," Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head.**

Just as he had that paragraph photo copied he was thrown back in his cell, Anti-Cosmo lay in bed and sleeps piece fully. Dreaming about the under growing of the Fairies and his rise to victory.

* * *

Anti-Cosmos P.O.V

The next morning I woke up I had kitchen duty. To clean all the pots, pans, forks, knives, spoons, cups and so on. Hey we Anti-Fairies do get feed by our monsters of counterparts. Even if it is just a scrap soupe it is better then nothing, but we still have clean up jobs to do.

Whiles I sit in about 7 inces of crap, much, coffee and co in this filthy sink I begin to think my escape plan threw. So far I had these points down in my head.

1st step: research when we Anti-Fairies were thrown into this prison.

(I know this building has been up way before my great grandfather was even born. Done)

2nd step: Find out why we were imprisoned.

(They just don't lock somebody up for no reason, completed as well.)

3rd step: Travel a few seconds back to when that accident happened and prevent it.

(Even if it means that we all are buddy, buddy with each other)

4th step: Travel back to my time and see what has changed.

(I hope nothing wrong.)

Yes so far that must have been my best plan jet. After I finished my job I had a few Anti-Fairy council meetings. I had to wait until my next clean up juty in the 'bad wishing room'.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo coudn't wait that long. As it was midnight on the same day all the Anti-Fairies were thrown back in their cells and Jordan had everybody under lockdown. Anti-Cosmo lay in his bed and looked to the outside of his glass cell.

The good think with his glass cell he could ask the glass to show him variouse part of the prison. He was spying right now on Jorden. As the big man left to go home and call it a night Anti-Cosmo picked his lock and opened his cell up quickly.

He magiced a stuffed Anti-Cosmo dummy uner the matress and flew quietly to his sons cell. Foop himself was in a similare constraption, only he had his bared up bed as well, seeing s every Anti-Fairy, Fairy or even a human baby would toss and turn during the night, and Jordan didn't want Foop to hurt himself during his nap times.

"**Are you ready Foop?" Anti-Cosmo whispered to him.**

**Foop nodded is head, "Ready as I will ever be father, but what do I have to do?"**

"**Just distracked the Centaurus from the protection room, then head straight back to bed, I have to use something within the room to change something else," Anti-Cosmo explained.**

"**What, but dad,-" Foop was about to protest.**

**But Anti-Cosmo glared at him and pointed towards the Centaurus, "Do as I told you Foop, you woudn't want me to get the 'clover' or the 'right way hove'? Do you?" **

Foop shivered to his bones, but nodded his head. He ran with a whistle and a round rattle to first wake up the Centaurus, annoy his life out of him and then to have the beast chase Foop threw the lower prisons away from the wishing room.

As Foop was away with the 'pet guard', Anti-Cosmo dismanteled 2 more traps. As he was inside the room Foop had the Centaurus turned into a stuffed toy. Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and sent Foop straight back to bed.

* * *

Anti-Cosmos P.O.V

After my son was in bed again did I get on the 'Time travling device'. I programed it back in time to the letter dates and activated the handles on the time traveling roller. An explosion came and sent me X billion years back into the past.

I traveled about 20 centuries per second. So it will take me a while. After ridding the bike for over 3 houres I saw I was at -93.932.832. Wow so back where my great Grandparents lived. After another explosion was heared I crash landed in a very muddy field of Fairy world.

Not to far from the bike I saw the volcano, yes indeed, according to Anti-Arcreus Anti-Pretulomeus we Anti-Fairies would be cattapulted out of the volcano in about 20 minuets. Quickly I poofed myself into the volcano. As I looked at my fellow Anti-Fairies I saw that the intelligent factor of everybody was about lower then Anti-Wandas IQ.

I looked at everybody shocked, nobody spoke jet, until I bumped into a Anti-Fairy with red hair, pale blue skin, brown muddy eyes and a broken glass over one of his eyes. He was writin something in a black stone type of book. His diary as I worked it out.

"**Oh hello, you must be Anti-Arcreus Anti-Pretulomeus, the most famouse Anti-Fairy phylosopher, writer and poet," I guessedexcited.**

The man looked up, nodded his head. But just as I was about to ask him something the ground underneath us shook, Anti-Fairies all over the place pannicked and screamed worried.

I even spotted my own parents, they were sitting together in a black stoned lava case as every Anti-Fairy clutched at each other for dear life. The entire cave was getting hotter by every minuet. Then by one minuet after the next we all were shot out of this old volcano, as I looked back to the exploding monster I noticed it is exaly possitioned there where the Fairy big wand would one day be built.

As all the other anti-Fairies learned how to use their black wings to fly all of us landed before Jordan von Strangle. He was about 1200 years old here, well I am not surrprised. He is one of the oldest Fairies I know of.

As suddenly Anti-Jordan stepped forward, Jordan glared down at him mad.

"**Who you are? Friend or foe?" He asked in a terrible grammar.**

But before Anti-Jorden could reply I quickly ran forward, pulled Anti-Jordan back.

**I then replied, "Ug, we friend, we wanna help younga, you friend too?"**

The younger version of Jordan von Strangle smilled and nodded his head. Everybody walked forward and we hugged fo the first time our counterparts. I smilled thinking that finaly the war between Fairies and Anti-Fairies was now over forever.

Little did I know what I actualy have created by changing the past. As I thought everything was ok now I drove in my time capsle back to the 21st century 2014.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Bang, bang, bang Anti-Cosmo has caused now the un-thinkable, what is the un-thinkable? Wait for the next disasterouse chapter."**_


	3. Chapter 03 A changed future

Chapter 03 A changed future for the bad

Quanktumspirit: "Like I wrote, it is not good. Please review."

* * *

As Anti-Cosmo came back to the 21st century he didn't look to surprised. The massive barrier that shield Anti-Fairy world from Fairy world was gone, the prison where they were locked away was gone as well.

All the Anti-Fairies and Fairies lived together side by side in harmony. Anti-Cosmo grinned from the inside. This was just too perfect.

"Well let's see what has changed." Anti-Cosmo said almost jumping with excitement.

He flew threw Fairy world and came across his counterpart, Cosmo.

"Why good day Anti-Cosmo. And how have you been this fine morning?" Cosmo asked in a british accent.

Anti-Cosmo looked surprised, "Cosmo? Well, I'm all right, thank you for asking. Um... might I enquire where Wanda is? Normally you two are never apart from each other."

Cosmo looked at Anti-Cosmo even more confused, "Hu Wanda? Who's Wanda?"

"The women you have been married to for over 10.000 years Cosmo. I know you are stupid, but you can't just forget the woman you married." Anti-Cosmo pointed out.

"Oh, you mean Wanda Fairywrinkle Magnifico? No I am no together with that snob." Cosmo said shaking his head.

Cosmo looked to his clock and flew away. Anti-Cosmo was almost horrified as he heard Cosmo wasn't together with Wanda any more.

'But then who?' Anti-Cosmo asked himself.

As he flew further threw Fairy world he saw a lot of Anti-Fairies and Fairies were working together. Even Jordan von Strangle was playing with Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle badminton.

But Anti-Cosmo's interest were still with Cosmo, who was he married to?

"Ah hello darling." Anti-Cosmo heard somebody spotting him.

Anti-Cosmo turned round, before him was a Anti-Fairy woman, she has pure black hair and blood red eyes. Her teeth were all straight, and she was holding in her hands a young Anti-Fairy girl.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "Um excuse me Ma'am, were you referring to me?"

"Of course I was Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Greenling Anti-Cosma. We've been married now for 10.000 years. It's me Clarissa Anti-Greenling Anti-Cosma. Your wife." Clarissa snapped.

The little girl was glaring at him too, Anti-Cosmo quickly worked out that this young child must be his and Anti-Clarissa's daughter.

"Father. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me as well. I'm your daughter Anti-Julia Anti-Greenling Anti-Cosma." Anti-Julia introduced herself.

Anti-Cosmo quickly shook his head, "Oh... yes sorry darlings. I... I must have dosed off. Um... where you looking for me?"

"Of course we were you idiot. Now come dear we have to go to the doctors to get your prescription medication, before you turn even more into an idiot then you are now." Anti-Clarissa snapped.

She grabbed a hold of Anti-Cosmos hand. Anti-Cosmo noticed that neither he nor Anti-Clarissa were wearing any engagement or wedding rings.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, "Um dear. If we are married? Why have we not got any wedding bands on our ring fingers to show our commitment to each other?"

"I told you he was forgetful dear," Anti-Clarissa said as she flew with him away.

Anti-Cosmo was dragged to the Fairy world hospital. Anti-Cosmo spotted Rip Studwell. He just came out of the operating room with Jordan von Strangle on a stretcher. He had an IV line injected into the muscular brute and he was whisked away to a recover room.

"Oh not again. Anti-Clarissa, what happened now?" Rip Studwell asked annoyed.

"Anti-Cosmo has forgotten everything again. His medication isn't helping." Anti-Clarissa explained rolling her eyes.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, "What for medication? Why is there no wall separating Anti-Fairy world from fairy world? Why am I married to... did you say Anti-Clairssa?"

"Oh my. Ok Anti-Cosmo, this is really getting worse." Anti-Rip said.

Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell made Anti-Cosmo stand and called Rip Studwell to him to. They made Anti-Cosmo check his eye sight, which was still bad, they made him run around the room, fly up the wall, do stretch moves, but nothing pointed out to his long term memory problem.

During these tests a worrying thought passed threw Anti-Cosmos mind.

'Oh no, it is because I made Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world be friends, that I haven't meet Anti-Wanda and made her my wife. Instead she has become Anti-Juandissimos wife. I have to stop this before I destroy our future together even more. But I still want to know how it came to be.' Anti-Cosmo thought to himself.

As he was finally done he was prescribed a strong depressing drug. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and flew out of the hospital at break neck speed. In no mood what so ever to talk to his 'wife Clarissa' or their 'daughter Anti-Julia'.

* * *

Outside Anti-Cosmo looked around, he has to find somebody who will be able to answer a few questions.

As he was suddenly spotted again by somebody.

"Oh, darling there is your son." Anti-Cosmo heared.

Anti-Cosmo turned round, he was shocked, an elderly fairy man and an elderly Anti-Fairy man, both holding hands, have spotted him now.

Anti-Cosmo blinked shocked, "Father? Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma?"

Anti-Papa nodded his head, "I'm guessing we owe this weird and changed future all thanks to you Anti-Cosmo?"

Anti-Cosmo hung his head, whiles Papa Cosmo looked around, he grabbed Anti-Cosmos hand and the 3 men flew to a 'gay bar'. There they sat in the furthest and darkest part of the room.

Papa Cosmo lit a small candle and got a file out, he placed it before his lovers son and a waiter flew up to the 3 men.

"Could we please just have a pot of hot English tea and 3 cups, with milk and sugar on the side. Also we do not wished to be disturbed once the tea is delivered." Papa Cosmo asked.

The waiter nodded, as he left to get the pot of tea, Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo lit a small candle on the table to get a bit of light.

Just as it was on the tea was delivered, all 3 men took a cup of tea and Anti-Cosmo looked to his father and... who he guessed his fathers lover. They placed before him a chart and maps over how badly Anti-Fairy world and Fairy world have changed.

"Anti-Cosmo. What ever you did to change the past, it has a strong negative affect on all of us. I've never meet your mother and instead stayed with my boyfriend, Papa Cosmo. We have been living together in a small house for 20.000 years and your mother died of a heart attack about 3 years ago from today. Cosmo and you have been born by a man called 'Frank' and he was your mothers ex-boyfriend in the past." Anti-Papa Cosmo explained.

Anti-Cosmo nodded, "I just didn't want us Anti-Fairies to be looked down upon. What is our job in Fairy word anyway?"

"Some of them have successfully become Godparents, like the Fairies and others are in the entertainment business or the factories around Fairy world." Papa Cosmo explained.

"I am still trying to work out why we all became enemies as well. Maybe you two can tell me." Anti-Cosmo said.

Papa Cosmo nodded his head, "Think back. What happened on that day that the Fairies meet the Anti-Fairies for the first time? My grandfather has told me what happened and that you stopped it."

Anti-Cosmo gave it some careful thought, they meet up with the Fairies, Anti-Jordan has said a few words and that ticked Jordan von Strangle off madly.

Were those words the key to the Anti-Fairies misery? The reason he managed to get Anti-Wanda to be his wife and true love?

"Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle has said: 'We foe, you foe too?' I think what he meant was 'we are Fairies to are you a Fairy as well'. But Jordan von strangle has translated it as: 'We are the enemy of you'. Am I right?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

His father and his fathers boyfriend nodded their heads.

Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Then you know what to do Anti-Cosmo. You have to go even further back, let what happened happen and then the time line will be corrected."

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "But... but dad, you and Papa Cosmo will still be dead in the other time line... I will never get to see you again."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Papa Cosmo asked him. "We both wanted to die on that day. Our passion for each other was to deep to continue living. We are happy to where our souls ended up next. Just allow the time to flow as it should son. Please."

Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo embraced Anti-Cosmo and let him cry his heart out. Anti-Cosmo sobbed into his fathers shirt. He allowed himself to smell him one more time, a beautiful aroma of tea and ink flowed from him, then he let his dad go.

"Promise me I have done the right choice?" Anti-Cosmo asked his father.

Both men nodded their heads. Anti-Cosmo got up, paid the bill for the tea and then flew from the tea shop.

Anti-Papa Cosmo and Papa Cosmo looked to their wedding and engagement rings to each other and looked back to Anti-Cosmo.

"Everything has to run as it should." They said before getting ready to vanish all over again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I didn't want much to write for the changed future. One more chapter and then this tale is done as well. Please review."


End file.
